Dio Brando
"WRYYYYYYYYYYY!" ~ Dio Brando This is a compilation of all the different Dio's Dio Brando (ディオ・ブランドー) is the first and most important antagonist in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. In Phantom Blood he is known as Dio Brando, however from Stardust Crusaders onwards he is reffered to as DIO. Dio Brando is the biological farther of Giorno Giovanna, Ungalo, Donatello Versus and Rykiel. In Steel Ball Run he is known as Diego Brando and has the stand Scary Monsters, however near to the end of Steel Ball Run he is replaced by an alternate universe version of Diego Brando with The World. History Dio Brando was raised in Ogre Street with his mother and farther. His farther drove his mother to death. Dio would then buy illegal Chinese poison from Wang Chan to kill his farther. At his father's death bed he is given a letter he is told to give to the Joestar family. Upon meeting the Joestars he turns his step-brother's life around making it a living nightmare. List of things Dio did to Jonathan Joestar *Beat him up in a fight *Make him lose all of his friends *Make him sound like a coward *Steal his girlfriend's first kiss When Jonathan Joestar found out Dio had kissed Erina Pendleton he started to beat up Dio until he cried. This would be the reason Dio burnt his dog Danny. During the fight Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando activate the Stone Mask. Appearance Dio Brando Phantom Blood Younger Dio Brando When he first arrives at the Joestar Estate, Dio is seen wearing typical formal boy's attire from that era; a blue coat, white dress shirt, a tie, suspenders, breeches and a pair of striped socks. Dio is a handsome boy and has blonde hair. He also appears to have 3 dots on the lobule of his left ear. Pre-Stone Mask Dio Brando Before Dio put the Stone Mask he was a very large man of muscular build. Aside from replacing his coat with a vest, Dio's attire hasn't had much change. During the events where Jonathan Joestar sets out to find the antidote for the poison Dio gave George Joestar, Dio dons a top hat and new flamboyant looking cloak that has feathers jutting out of the shoulders. Vampire Dio's clothing has changed quite a bit after his first battle with Jonathan; most noticeable is the big scarf around his neck. He wears an ornate shirt and breeches, a large pair of boots, vambraces, and two suspenders attached to a band around his waist. Stardust Crusaders Shadow DIO DIO in this form hasn't fully adapted to Jonathan Joestar's body yet and so he has some imperfections. DIO is completely shirtless, this showcases the body that belongs to Jonathan. His body shows his now even more muscular build. Around his neck are scars which shows that the body doesn't belong to DIO. On his left shoulder DIO has the Joestar Birthmark (a birthmark that only members of the Joestar family can get). His face is unseen and shadowed. His blonde hair has grown significantly. He wears green pants with suspenders, gray clogs, black shiny cuffs on both wrists and, matching with his stand, he wears heart-shaped knee guards. Phantom Blood A couple years after Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando activated the Stone Mask, the two were playing their last rugby match and here we see that Dio and Jonathan have started to get along and then when they go home to tell their farther the good news about winning the rugby match we see George Joestar, Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando's farther, was sick.